Lovers A Remake
by NoExperienceWriter
Summary: Joshua gave this story to me and I suppose I'll continue it.
1. Chapter 1-3

Lovers It's another day at Elmore High. In the lunch room, Gumball and Darwin were eating their lunch. "Oh man, I can't wait for tomorrow!" Gumball said with happiness. "Why?" Darwin asked, raising an eyebrow. "Penny asked me over to her house for dinner!" Gumball replied with a big grin. "That's great bro! You're one step nearer to becoming her boyfriend." Darwin said congratulating him. Gumball then saw Penny talking to her friends. "I will catch you in 4th period!" Gumball said to Darwin before running over to Penny. After he left, Darwin's happy face turned into a gloomy, sad expression. That is when Carrie, the ghost, floated over to Darwin. "Hey Darwin, what's wrong with you?" "Gumball has a date and I feel like I'm not hot, cool or something like that." Darwin said. "That's not true,  
you're nice to everyone," Carrie said in an effort to cheer him up. "Maybe we can go to the movie, but just as friends" "  
Ok, that will be cool!" Darwin said with happiness. A smile grew on Carrie's face, and then the bell ringed. All the kids got up and walked out the lunch room. Gumball went to his locker to get his math book, and then closed it before he saw Darwin smiling. "What's up with you dude? You got all A's again?" Gumball said puzzled.  
"Carrie and I are going to the movies tonight!" Darwin said with happiness. "Oh, so like a date?" Gumball said with a grin. "No, as friends." Darwin said. Gumball smirked.  
"Ok... as friends." Gumball said. The bell ringed and the kids entered their classroom. (In Mr. Small's Class) "Ok class,  
I need you guys to write a one page paper about life. Talk about how you feel and how you just love to live." Mr. Small said. The kids took out each took out a paper and a pen to begin writing, but Gumball wrote something onto his paper not related to the subject,  
made a paper airplane, and aimed it at Penny. He then threw it, but it flew up and came down, hitting one of Mr. Small's eye.  
"Ahhhhhhhhhhh, my eye!" Mr. Small yelled. "Who did that?!" He said enraged. All the children pointed at Gumball.  
"Awwww man." Gumball said. (6:00 pm) Gumball ran out the school and down the street. "I have to hurry up and get to Penny's so I can be there for my date!" Gumball said to himself.  
Meanwhile, Darwin was at home trying to decide what shoes to wear.  
(In his head) "Red or Green, Red or Green. Wait, why do I care?  
It's not a date, it's a hangout." He picked up his green shoes.  
He looked at them for a while before putting them down and putting on the red shoes. "Mom, I'm ready!" Darwin said. "Ok,  
give me a second." Nicole said in her room. Darwin walked downstairs to see Lexy, his sister, looking at the TV. She turned to see him coming down. "Wait, wait, wait! You're going on a date!"  
Lexy said with a smile. "No, just a friendly hangout!"  
Darwin yelled annoyed. "Oh, that's what they always say and then you get her pregnant." Lexy said while chuckling. "Shut the..!" Darwin was cut off by Gumball running in the house. "I need my dress shirt and tie!" Gumball yelled. He ran upstairs while Darwin and Lexy listen to bumping noises. Gumball then fell down the stairs and got right back up with his dress shirt and tie.  
"Boys, are you ready?" Nicole said while walking downstairs. "Yes." the boys said. They got in the car and drove off. Anais then came downstairs. "Where did Gumball and Darwin go?" "Gumball's on a date with Penny and Darwin is on this so called hang out with that sad ghost girl." "Oh,  
okay." Anais said. "Want to spy on them?" Lexy said.  
"I would love that, but we don't have a car." Anais said.  
"Oh, I can fix that." Lexy said with a smile. She pulled out her phone and dialed a number. Next chapter is Gumball and Darwin's date or so calle/

Chapter 2  
"Ok mom this is the place." Gumball said. He opened the car door, got out and smiled. "Aw honey, don't you look handsome." Nicole said. "Mom." Gumball groaned. "Have a nice date, honey. Call me when you're ready to go." Nicole said while driving off. Gumball knocked on Penny's door. He was sweating all over the place and then he heard heavy footsteps walking towards the door. The door then opened revealing Penny's father. "Gumball Watterson, go right into the kitchen and sit there until dinner's ready!" Penny's father said with an angry tone. "Ok." Gumball said with a mild tone. Meanwhile, Darwin and Nicole were on the way to the movies. "Ms. Mom, why do I feel so weird right now?" Darwin asked. "Well, you are going on a date with a pretty girl." Nicole said. "It's not a date, it's a "hangout." Darwin said. "Whatever you say honey." Nicole said. They pulled up to the movies to see Carrie waiting. That is when Darwin begin to get that weird feeling. "Ok mom see you later." Darwin said while he got out the car. "Ok, pick you up later." Nicole said. She then drove off and then Darwin looked at Carrie and Carrie gave Darwin a smile. Darwin gave a smile back. (Meanwhile) "Ok, I will bring it back at 10:00." Lexy said. "You better because my mom and dad will kill me if the car got wasted!" Rachel said. Lexy and Anais walked out Rachel's house. "Lexy, do you know how to drive?" Anais asked. "Yeah mom taught me". Lexy said. "Yeah and you almost crash the car." Anais said. "Whatever." Lexy said. They got in the red car and drove off. (At Penny house) "Dinner's ready!" Penny's mom yelled. Penny, her sister and her dad came downstairs after hearing it. "Hi Penny" Gumball said. "Oh, hi Gumball nice to join us." Penny taking note of his presence. "Yeah." He then Gumball blushed and so did Penny. "Ok time to eat! " Penny's father yelled. The family was apparently serving baked fish with a side of rice. Gumball began to dig in but he looked to see the rest of them praying. "Oh man this is going be a long dinner." Gumball said to him self. ( At the movies) "Ok what movie you you want to see?" Darwin asked. "Humm." Carrie wondered. Meanwhile, Lexy had a water balloon and was ready to throw it. "Anais, you have trap set for Gumball yet? "Lexy said on the phone. "Yep." she responded. They both laugh. What will happen next? you decide. Sorry for long update took a break been on Mlp for a while yes I am a bronie but not a one those pioli who are here or hills for them. But leave comment tell me what should happen.

Date night part2 Thank you Laengruk10001 for being my beta (At Penny's house) "So Gumball you like anyone in the school?" Penny's mother asked. "Ma!" Yelled Penny. "Well, I really Penny a lot." Gumball said with a shy tone. Penny's father on the other hand gave Gumball an angry expression. "Oh, so you guys are dating?" Penny's mother asked. "Well, no." Gumball said looking downwards. Penny's mother was about to talk when Penny's sister yelled. "Pink bunny, pink bunny!" She yelled while pointing at the windowpane. Anais was seen setting a trip wire in front of dog poop. "Anais." Gumball said under his breath. They ran outside to see Anais running. Gumball began running after her, but tripped over a the trip wire and fell right on the dog poop. When Gumball got up, he looked down to brush himself off then after seeing it, he just sat there not saying a word. "Um Gumball." Penny said. Gumball then ran down the street trying to cover him himself. (Meanwhile at the movie's) "I think we should go see an action movie." Carrie said. Darwin walked up to Larry and said to him, "Two tickets for Elmore Down." "Ok, that will be..." Larry was then suddenly cut off by a water balloon flying at Darwin's head. "Ouch! Who did that?!" Darwin yelled. He then he saw a red car speed off. "Rachel." He said under his breath. "Sorry kid, you can't go in all wet." Larry said. "But, but" Darwin said. "It's ok, Darwin. We can just take walk." Carrie said. Carrie took his hand and then Darwin blushed and so did Carrie. (At the house) "Mom mom!" Gumball cried as he ran in the house. Nicole ran downstairs to see her son with dog poop on his shirt. " Anais pranked me on tonight on my date!" Gumball yelled. "What are talking about? I was in my room the whole time!" Anais said while running downstairs. That is when Lexy ran in to see Gumball and Anais fighting. "SHUT UP!" Nicole yelled. "Gumball, you probably just trip, Anais, I was talking to your brother not you, and Lexy, where have you been?!" Nicole said with an angry tone. "I was hanging out with my friends. I have a life, you know." Lexy said. "Whatever." Nicole said. She walks upstairs the minute Richard walks downstairs. "What i miss?" He said. (Meanwhile) "So Carrie is this a date because my mom, Gumball And Lexy said this sound like a date?" Darwin said. "Well, it kind of is." Carrie said. "Really? I thought you said it was a hang out." Darwin said. "Yeah" Carrie said while blushing "This is your house." Darwin said. He proceeded to walk her to her front door. "Thanks." Carrie said. "You're welcome. anything for a friend." Darwin said while smiling. Carrie blushed a little and tried to hide it. "Well, I'll see you, "Carrie said. Darwin tried to walk away, but His hand was still holding Carrie's. They both blushed. After that, Carrie went in the house and Darwin walked away smiling. Joshua212: thanks for reading and sorry I made I little too goshy but review and favorite the story.


	2. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
The new girl

Gumball ran down The street sweat ran down his neck, he jumped over a trash can and keep dashing then he turn his head to see how far he had jumped.

"Wow I am good" Gumball said to himself.

He turns his head to be meet by a box, he fell back sliding on his head.

" Oh man that will hurt in the morning", Gumball said to him self.

Then a shadow came on top of him.

The shadow was about Gumball sizes and had cat ears.

"Hey buddy you alright" the voice said.

Gumball got up to see a black fur cat, with black eyes, blue jeans, on and a red sweat shirt on and had black shoes on.

" What the..." the two cats said

DARWIN

Darwin knocked on Carries door, he was sweating all over the place.

The door cracked open and out came Carrie.

" Oh hi Darwin you want to go inside?, Carrie asked .

"No i have to tell you something" Darwin said will a scared face.

" I HAVE A HUGE CRUSH ON YOU AND I HOPE YOU LIKE ME TO!" Darwin yelled .

Carrie stood there in stock not knowing what to say.

Carrie open mouth, but only air came out because Lexy and Anias pulled up in Rachel car.

Lexy honk the horn.

" Darwin gets your a** in the car we have to go!" Lexy yelled .

I will give you time to think about" Darwin said .

He ran to the car and open the door and hopped in the car drove off.

Carrie just floated there not saying a word.

Gumball " Oh wow, I thought I was the only cat well expect from my mom and sister!" Gumball said. "

Oh well sorry but I have to go" The black cat said.

She walked off.

"Wait"! Gumball yelled .

The black cat begins to run, but Gumball stood there not wanting to chase her.

A red car pulled and honked it's horn.

Lexy rolled down the window .

" Get in"! She yelled .

Sorry for the short chapter I will like I use to but I push this in my own time bye :)


	3. Chapter 5 (first one by me!)

Alright, let's get to this...

Gumball faltered, wondering how Lexy could drive, or even get a car. He just shook his head and vaulted into the car's window, landing in the front seat. They sped after the black furred, matted cat that was running on all fours. They finally got ahead and Gumball told Lexy, "Stop." Lexy slammed the emergency brakes and the stopped quickly. Gumball pounced out just as the Black furred cat sped past. Gumball landed on his face. A mumbled, "I'm okay," made them let out a sigh of relief. Gumball hissed and began running on all fours, catching up to the cat. He tackled the cat and all that the siblings could see was a hissing, yowling, matted ball of scratching fur. Finally, a bruised and battered Gumball got on top of the Cat, restraining her hands. "Lexy, do you have any form of restraining items? Rope, string, hopefully a zip-tie?" Gumball asked over the yowling of the black cat. Lexy searched around her small bag and came out with a piece of string. Gumball snatched it, nearly tipping off but getting back in balance. He tied up the cats hands. "Gumball, is that really necessary?" Lexy asked, pointing to the whimpering cat. "I just want to take her to mom and question her. I mean, she told us we were the last of our species." Lexy stopped and let out a sigh. "Put her in the back." Lexy said, motioning to the back door of the small red car that had quite a bit of paint chipped off.

"Seriously, you don't know what you are doing. Let me go!" The cat said, glaring at the other cats. They were despicable, cruel creatures. They had, after all, tied her up for no reason! This was like, kidnapping! They arrived before a small blue house. The blue one grabbed the cat and strided off, entering the small blue house. A larger blue one looked at them. "Gumball, what is this?" The taller one asked, pointing at her. "You told me that we were the only ones of our species." The taller one facepalmed. "I wasn't talking about anthropomorphic cats, Gumball, I was talking about blue and pink anthropomorphic cats." Gumball stopped, trying to take that in. "But... Oh. Oh, okay."

After letting the cat go, the sibling sat down to have a small cup of cocoa after such a wild day. Anais and Darwin finally arrive home. "What took you so long?" Gumball asked, staring over at them. "Bush... hit by.. fell.. had to.. get.. out.. of the.. hole.." Darwinfelt to the ground, unconscious.

The very next day! Bum bum bum bumdiddybum (Catch that reference!)

Gumball opened his eyes. Letting out a faint yawn, he got up and shoved on his clothes. He tapped his brother's head and the fish awoke with a start. They got dressed and brushed their teeth. "Darn it, no time for a hot shower..." Gumball mumbled, walking downstairs. He snatched his breakfast, toast and jam, and ate for a few minutes. The bus arrived and they sprinted out, jumping on just in time. The bus cruised along and Gumball and Darwin sat down next to their lovers.

Gumball looked at Penny. "Listen, Penny, I love you. I've loved you since we met when we were three. If you don't want a relationship, very well. But thats what I have to say." Penny smiled and giggled. She closed her eyes and leaned in for a kiss. Gumball hesitated and kissed her. It was a really awesome feeling and he let out a giggle as a rainbow shot out of him and he went flying out of the bus and at the school.


End file.
